


A Most Bunniful Adventure

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Battle of Worlds [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bilbo Baggins/Bucky Barnes<br/>Thorin Oakenshield/Steve Rodgers<br/>Gandalf/Nick Fury<br/>Elrond/Phil Coulson<br/>Beorn/Hulk<br/>Thranduil/Tony Stark<br/>Legolas/Clint<br/>Tauriel/Natasha<br/>Bard/Bruce<br/>Elien&Dis/Peggy Carter</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Yet Another Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo Baggins/Bucky Barnes  
> Thorin Oakenshield/Steve Rodgers  
> Gandalf/Nick Fury  
> Elrond/Phil Coulson  
> Beorn/Hulk  
> Thranduil/Tony Stark  
> Legolas/Clint  
> Tauriel/Natasha  
> Bard/Bruce  
> Elien&Dis/Peggy Carter

Bucky slowly opened his tired eyes to find himself in a meadow. He looked around and noticed something very off. The surroundings appeared to be much bigger than he was used to. He scratched his curly head and walked over to where he found another person laying in the grass. 

He nudged the figure with its head and it turned to reveal a blueish grey bunny fast asleep. As the bunny opened its eyes, they were a cold icy blue. 

Bucky couldn't believe what he was seeing, that Steve Oakenshield was before him, as a little bunny. He couldn't help, but smile at him until it struck him that he too, was a bunny.

"Bucky?" Steve asked as he looked at Bucky with long, golden fur and dark blue eyes. 

"I guess we are bunnies now! That's just great, Loki!" Bucky scowled, screaming to the top of his voice. A black bunny came over to the two of them with midnight blue eyes. They immediately realized who it was to be Steve's sister. 


	2. A Way Out

"Will you be quiet?! I know how to get out of here! Out of this world and out of these bodies, but you must let me try!" Elien shouted at them.

"What is your idea?" Steve asked.

"This might be risky, but I might know how to end Loki without killing him," Elien said as she walked through the grass.

"Yes, but how?" Bucky asked, getting irrated. 

"Shot a wave of energy at him," Elien finally said. They all looked very confused at this point.

She sighed and went into the grass and they nearly started running at the sight of a large wolf.


	3. Huan, the Helper of Valinor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do for this story anymore.

Steve hid behind Bucky as the beast looked down on them. Elien nudged the beast with her head and they all seemed to relax and be even more afraid as she hopped on the back of the wolf.

They all joined her and the beast took off running, all of them clinging to its back. 

"Can he slow down?!" Steve bellowed. Bilbo had his paws attached to Steve's back.

Thor stayed beside Elien as the rocking continue, the two of them looking at the disgrace that was there team. Bard simply glared at the two of them as his brownish fur rocked up and down.


	4. The End of Loki

With a charge forward, Huan leaped on Loki, who was in human form. Battle erupted and Thandos came from the sky above and struck lightning and anything they could throw at the group, trying to kill them.

Thor countered the lightning with his mini hammer and struck down on Thandos, killing him instantly from the blast. 

Loki started running, the ground moving fast against his feet. Elien charged at him with her skin and body changing.

Her body grew to the height of three feet nine inches, her skin a very greyish white, nearly white in color with her eyes midnight blue. Black veins popped out of her skin as she unsheathed her obsidian swords, unsheathing them as she struck Loki, sending him and blood flying.

Thor ran between the two of them, golden locks flying as he stopped his One from injuring his brother any more. 

"That is enough! He is my brother and the only family besides you and the baby! Let us just get him back to our original world and leave these pety grievances behind," Thor shouted. Elien sheathed her swords and let Thor take care of Loki.

Light blinded their eyes and darkness fell on all of them as they soon found peace in sleep and awoke to their own world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and again, sorry about how short and shitty it was. I have no idea what I plan to do, but I hope you enjoyed (I hope) .


End file.
